thespooksapprenticefandomcom-20200213-history
Bony Lizzie
Bony Lizzie is a Pendle witch from the Malkin clan, aunt to Alice Deane and granddaughter of Mother Malkin. She is a bone witch using bone magic. She mainly uses thumb bones for her magic. She has a taste for blood, which she acquires from young childen. She trained Alice Deane in witchcraft for two years and claims that Alice is the one who will unite the three witch clans. She believes strongly in that as is shown when all the villagers bravely attacked her house but she sniffed the danger before they came near so she was gone before they arrived. After Mother Malkin's temporary death, Tom Ward throwing her into running water, Bony Lizzie and Tusk, came charging after him. Tom got to John Gregory's house though, but a few days later, Alice Deane tricked him and so, Tusk and Lizzie captured him. Lizzie commanded Tusk to take Tom to where Billy Bradley was buried and put him in a pit and when they had left, the ghost of Billy, told him that he was hallucinating. Alice returned and helped Tom out of the pit, to which Lizzie and Tusk were angry and charged at them. John Gregory arrived though and killed Tusk with his staff. She is killed by Adriana's birds in the end of The Spook's Nightmare. She is one of the Malkin coven. She also uses familiar magic employing as her familiar, a brain guzzler called Old Spig. From The Spook's Apprentice until the start of The Spook's Nightmare, she is trapped in the east garden of the Spook's home in Chipenden. However, there she escapes. Biography One night, when Alice was young, Bony Lizzie came to collect her from Agnes Sowerbutts in order to train her as a witch. She believed that Alice would unite the witch clans of Pendle. They lived in Lizzie's house, which was three miles south-east of the local spook’s house. Personality Lizzie was easily summed up by her vices, she was a malevolent Witch, and took the traits of evil more than any of the other witches and Tom ever faced. She practiced all three types of Pendle witchcraft which implies a heavy connect with the Dark and even seemed to be friendly with the Fiend when most other witches despised the Dark made flesh despite serving the Dark themselves. When Alice accuses her of taking on the Fiend to bare a child, not out of a desire to keep him away but because no other man would ever do give her a child. Bony Lizzie rebuffs that she had been with other men before but that they all went home to their mothers crying when they saw what a real women was like, and that men made witches go soft implying some Mandorist tendencies or a mindset and true to this in ever encounter with a man that was not without an interest for her she reacted hostile, the exceptions to this hostility was Tusk, who was both a realitive and subserviant to her every whim and order, and Lord Barrule whom she used an act of politeness only to get her revenge on him. She also held a grudge against John Gregory for pitting her. She was also exceptionally sadistic and manipulative, and unlike Grimalkin, held contempt for the concept of honour, never keeping bargains or oaths unless it was in her best interest and even than would do her best to worm her way out of it. Physical Appearance Described as being "an older version of Alice" Bony Lizzie, seemed to be younger than her appearance would suggest, as she had just turned Forty in the seventh book, but Tom observed that she looked thirty or so. Powers and Abilities Witch Powers and Skills Bony Lizzie Bony Lizzie is a bone witch and she was trained as a witch by another witch of the Malkin clan. Her grandmother was Old Mother Malkin who was one of the most powerful malevolent witches of the whole Country. She lived in Pendle and she trained her daughter Alice in witchcraft. Alice was her daughter with the Fiend so he was only able to come close to her if she wished for it. Animism Magic: Avaunt Spell: Blood Jar: Blood Magic: Blood magic is the most basic magic practised by witches and she learned how to use it. Although, she was a bone witch she practised it from time to time. Human’s blood especially that of the of the young gives magical power. However, she also drunk rats’ blood which augmented her magical power. Bone Magic: Lizzie's speciality, and hense her monkier "Bony", Lizzie is an expert of Bone Magic. Botany: Cloaking Magic: Curses: Lizzie usually practised this type of magic as all the malevolent witches. She used curses to kill several yeomen in the Isle of Mona. She also used a curse with which she killed a yeoman every five minutes that she was kept waiting. Compulsion Magic: Elemental Magic: Familiar Magic: Although Lizzie is a bone witch, she practised familiar magic too. She had as a familiar a brain-guzzler called Old Spig who was a daemon who was able to control the body of a human corpse. She gave him her blood thus making him her familiar. This is a testimony to her power because only the most powerful witches were able to make such a powerful creature their familiar. Lizzie kept the brains of her victims in a bottle with apple juice and then gave it to Spig as treat. However, Old Spig was getting the upper hand and that is why she made Alice destroy him. When she went at the isle of Mona she gave her blood to a buggane and made it her familiar. Her power was so great that she was able to control even a Buggane even when it was already in the possession of a Dark Shaman at the time. Fire Magic: As all the witches Lizzie was able to light black wax candles. She was also able to light torches and fireplaces. However, she used spells to extinguish flames. The most impressive display of her fire magic was when she was attacked by a flock of birds and in order to defend herself she created a powerful fiery explosion to send them away. Healing Magic: Imperium Spell: Mirrors and Scrying: Techniques that she taught to Alice. Protection Magic: Repel the Fiend: As she born him a child, the Fiend must keep his distance from Lizzie at all times, and is power should she decide to interfere with his agenda. She was versed in other methods of repelling him as well and taught Alice the method that she would later use to keep Tom and her safe from the Fiend. Sniffing: Like all fully-fledged witches Lizzie is capable of Short and Long Sniffing, in the first book she sniffed out the danger that posed Spells of False Appearance: Lizzie was also able to cast Spells of False Appearance. She used Dread against the Spook and she appeared as horned daemon in order to hold him in thrall by fear. She later used it again without the incantation and her hair appeared as a nest venomous snake and her face seemed to be monstrous and her eyes glowed like fiery coals. She was able to use Glamour and Fascination as she taught to her daughter Alice how to use them. Sprogs Magic Sprogs are new-born entities from the dark, still trying to understand who they are and what their place is. Lizzie could summon them to do her bidding and she was good at that: they could terrify, torment or even kill if there were enough of them. Stone-dead Spell: Sympathy Magic: Unconscious Spell: Wave of Fear Spell: Used against the Yeomen, but Barrule, Alice and Tom all showed immunity, either because of their respective Dark attributes, Tom being a Seven son of a Seven son or a combination on his part. Weather Control: Witch’s Bottle: Physical Abilities Witches are greatly stronger than the strongest men. Relationships Tom Ward Lizzie and Tom's relationship was built on spite. Lizzie considered him a danger and was scared when he was able to defeat Mother Malkin, and as he is a Seventh son of a Seventh son, he is a natural enemy to the Dark, and by extention herself. Initially she desired to use Tom to free Mother Malkin, with Alice acting as an intermediary pawn and liason between the two. However Tom became wise to this plan and Mother Malkin did not get the last of the blood cakes. Alice claimed that Lizzie might let him live if he didn't interfere and gave Mother Malkin the blood cakes, but giving Lizzie's personality this was probably only self-delusion on Alice's part. Lizzie grew furious when Tom killed Mother Malkin and freed the child that she had kidnapped intending for him to be a sacrifice to her Grandmother's return. However Tom evaded them and retreated to the Spook's house and when Lizzie and Tusk tried to persue beyond that point they were chased off by Kratch. Following this, Lizzie followed Alice, and kidnapped Tom as Alice was saying goodbye, forced a potion up his throat (as he was held up-side-down by Tusk at that time) that made him hallucinate and once his suffering was over plotted to harvest his bones for herself. However Alice finally betrayed her, freed Tom and the two fled, when Lizzie and Tusk gave chase they encounter John Gregory who bound Lizzie in a chain and dragged her off to be pitted in the pit that Mother Malkin had been kept in. Bony Lizzie's teachings indirectly helped Tom greatly and though Alice ironically aided him in surviving fatal experiences. Following her escape, she either followed the trio to Mona or came their independantly. When she once again encounter Tom she proposed an alliance with him, but Tom was not buying, and instead bound her. Afterwards Tom was useful to her so she allowed him to live and escape with him, but they remained tense in each other pressence. She was especially disapproving of his relationship with her daughter, but ignored it for the time being. She plotted once again for Tom to be her pawn in the long run, by handing him other to Lord Barrule so that he would fight the dogs, and purposely waited until the last moment before saving him by summoning the ghost of Bill Arkwright to turn the dogs against Lord Barrule. She than took over Mona and Tom had to stop her. Alice Deane Alice is the daughter of Lizzie with the Fiend. Though this is the case Lizzie instead posed as her aunt for an agenda that she plotted with the Fiend - to have Alice unite the Malkins, Deanes and Mouldheels once and for all. To this end she cares not for Alice as an indavidual but for the sake of the Dark. Alice in turn does not hold any affection or respect for Lizzie and was relieved that she was pitted, and the feeling was mostly mutual. However to turn Alice to the Dark Lizzie went to great lengths, all of which came to eventual fruition when Alice fell in love with Lukrasta The Fiend It is not clear or stated in any of the books that Bony Lizzie had a relationship with the Fiend. The only known contact is when she gave birth to Alice. John Gregory Bony Lizzie has a negative relationship with the local spook. He bound her grandmother (Mother Malkin) inside a pit, where she was later bound. After Lizzie got out, he unsuccessfully tried to catch her when she was in thrall on the Isle of Mona in book 7. Trivia * In Seventh Son, Bony Lizzie has the ability to transform into a dragon-like creature, capable of flight. Appearances *The Spook's Apprentice *The Spook's Nightmare *The Spook's Stories: Witches ** Alice and the Brain Guzzler Category:Witch Category:Malkin Category:Blood Witch Category:Bone Witch Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:The Spook's Apprentice characters Category:Seventh Son Characters Category:County-born Category:The Spook's Nightmare Characters Category:Spook's: Alice characters